oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Aoto Izumi
|image1=File:aou.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Niroku'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Aoto Izumi |alias(es)=Ao Black Gold |birthplace=Kyoto City, Hitomi |residence=The Wilds, New Camelot |species=Sage (1/2 Dawnling, 1/2 Sage) |age=22 |gender=Male |height=5'10" |weight=140 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the Niroku universe. Aoto was given telekinetic powers by his country's government in an attempt to create a super-soldier. The government then trapped him in a wilderness known as The Wilds to test his powers. Aoto was born in Kyoto city, the capital of Hitomi. He had an ordinary upbringing, and like most Hitomians, was raised to trust and respect their government, the Getiri Organization. At age sixteen, his uncle, a Getiri Agent, fled the country and was marked as a traitor. Aoto was very close with his uncle and his children and was shocked when his uncle left. After graduating from High School, Aoto began to work at a warehouse and moved into an apartment. While there, he applied to be a Getiri Agent, intending to earn better pay and possibly learning why his Uncle fled the country. He waited for months for a reply and didn't receive one. Eventually, he forgot about his ambition to become an agent. At age 22, Aoto was contacted by his cousin, Yo, who fled Hitomi with his uncle. Yo informed Aoto that his brother Go had gone missing and they believed that he had fled to Hitomi. Aoto allowed Yo to stay with him while he visited Hitomi during his vacation from school to search for his brother. Yo's vacation ended and he left Hitomi with no leads to where his brother was. After Yo left, however, The Getiri finally responded to his application and informed him that he was enrolled in their Black Gold program. Ao was kidnapped and sent to a Getiri lab where he was pumped full of Sage genes. This act gave him telekinesis, which officially marked him as a part of the Sage race. He was then sent off to The Wilds, an island outside of Hitomi, to test his new powers. Ao has blue hair and gold eyes. Prior to ingesting Sagian genes, his eyes were hazel. Ao wears a purple t-shirt over a black hoodie, as well as dark blue-slim pants and purple and white sneakers. Ao is a very level-headed and calm person. He is good at rational thinking and problem-solving. Despite this, he is very gullible. His personality is notably similar to that of his cousin, Yo Hazuki. *'''Telekinesis: '''Granted by the racial ability Oracleism that Sages possess. * '''Yo Hazuki: '''The two cousins are very close and incredibly similar. Ao thinks of Yo as his best friend. *Although Ao is technically a Dawnling, a person's race in the Niroku universe is determined by their racial ability. Since Ao possesses the Sage's racial ability, he is considered a Sage. Category:Characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Original characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Insane characters Category:Mutants Category:Magical characters Category:Elves Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Soldiers Category:Poisonous characters Category:Non-human primates Category:Alcoholic characters Category:Psychic characters